universeatwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Science Walker
The Science Walker is a unique walker that replaces both the Hierarchy's tech center and secondary superweapon structures. General Unique for the larger Hierarchy Walkers, the Science walker has no teleportation systems and has a tripodal leg configuration. The Science Walker's three "horn" hardpoint sockets each contain a directed Radiation Beam weapon and a shield generator. The Walker's core is exposed and requires no "death puzzle" to destroy, but instead it is protected by an energy field that regenerates at a continuous rate as long as at least one horn socket is intact. Like the other large walkers, the Science Walker can crush almost anything under its legs and climb over cliffs and craters with ease. Campaign Being a high level walker, the Science Walker is not encountered until the last Novus mission where they attempt to destroy the player's base with Radiation Cascade attacks. The walkers are then not seen again until the final Hierarchy mission where both Kamal Re'x and Orlok use them against each other. Finally 2 Science Walkers outfitted with mind and machine magnets are deployed in Anahuac guarding the Purifier and Kamal Re'x Tactical Application The Science Walker is unable to produce units, but rather contains various weapon and support hardpoints that can easily turn the battle in the Hierarchy's favor. Without its hardpoints, the Science Walker can still target both air and land targets, making it a good defense for the other two walkers which can only target surface targets. In addition, the beam can hit multiple targets and is immune to effects which repel projectiles (such as Redirection Turrets or upgraded Sky Guardians). The Science Walker's crown hardpoints all require high level research, so it is not advised to build one early on since its crown sockets will be vulnerable. The Science walker is also a prerequisite to build the Matter Conduit superweapon building. Stats Type: Huge Piloted Movement: LargeWalker Max. Speed: 0.28 Health: Special Armor: Alien Walker Sight: 285 Crush Defense: 99 Crush Power: 67 Weaponry Type: Radiation Beam Weapon Range: 0-270 Damage: 60 Recharge: Hardpoints The Science Walker has 3 body hardpoint sockets and 3 leg hardpoint sockets. When a leg socket is destroyed, the Walker's speed is reduced by 10%. The body sockets, or horns, regenerate the shield that protects the Walker's core from destruction. When a horn loses its 500 health, shield regeneration is reduced. It is possible to attack the Walker's core directly and destroy it without first removing any horns if enough firepower is available. The core has 800 health and 1,200 shield points. Body Hardpoints Cascade Reactor Effect: Enables Radiation Cascade superweapon, which fires a wave of radiation that vaporizes everything in its path, and irradiates what's left. Requires each socket (3) to have a Reactor in order for the superweapon to function. This weapon is best reserved for engagements with Novus or Masari due to Hierarchy resistance to radiation weaponry and their walkers being extremely resistant to superweapons in general. However, if used properly the weapon can easily level entire fortifications of turrets or entire armies should they be in the way of the wave. Prerequisites: Research Mutagen Branch Suite 4 Range: 100-500 Damage: 500 Damage over Time: 25 per seconds Cooldown: 3:08 (from launch) : 1 '''Weapon Accelerator: 2:43 : ''2 '''Weapon Accelerators: 2:20 : ''3 '''Weapon Accelerators: 2:00 Cost: 1,300 Time: 0:30 Health: 1,500 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint '''Mind Magnet Effect: Controls up to 2 nearby organic enemy units as long as they remain in range. Limited effectiveness due to the Masari using mostly vehicles and the Hierarchy typically not using infantry in mirror matches. Prerequisites: Research Quantum Branch Suite 4 Cost: 1,000 Time: 0:30 Health: 700 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint Machine Magnet Effect: Controls up to 2 nearby inorganic enemy units as long as they remain in range. In contrast to the Mind Magnet, these are extremely effective against all factions. Prerequisites: Research Quantum Branch Suite 4 Cost: 1,000 Time: 0:30 Health: 700 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint Visual Optimizer Effect: Increases sight range; 3 Optimizers allow the Walker to view the entire map, making it an excellent spotter. When combined with range enhancer hardpoints, these can also make the Science Walker an effective artillery unit. Prerequisites: Research Assault Branch Suite 3 Special: A Detection Drone must be present for full map reveal to occur Cost: 1,000 Time: 0:30 Health: 800 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint Leg Hardpoints Weapon Accelerator Effect: Reduces reload and recharge times for Walker weapons and abilities by 20% each Prerequisites: None Cost: 700 Time: 0:20 Health: 700 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint Repair Chamber Effect: Generates 3 blue plasma orbs like those of a Saucer that repair the Walker Prerequisites: Assembly Walker * Arrival Site * Reaper Drone ** Arrival Site Cost: 400 Time: 0:16 Health: 350 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint Targeting Jammer Effect: Renders the enemy unable to target the area around the Walker or friendly units at the location for 20 seconds Prerequisite: Research Quantum Branch Suite 4 Cooldown: 0:50 (from end of the effect) : 1 '''Weapon Accelerator: 0:43 : ''2 '''Weapon Accelerators: 0:36 ''Cost: 800 Time: 0:25 Health: 800 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint Range Enhancer Effect: Raises range for Walker weapons and abilities by 20% each Prerequisites: Research Assault Branch Suite 1 Cost: 700 Time: 0:20 Health: 700 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint Arc Turret Effect: Adds an anti-air electricity weapon Prerequisites: Research Assault Branch Suite 1 Cost: 800 Time: 0:20 Damage: 11.4% Recharge: 3.0 seconds Health: 800 Armor: Alien Walker Hardpoint Production Method: Built by Glyph Carver Prerequisites: Arrival Site Detection Drone * Arrival Site * Reaper Drone ** Arrival Site Cost: 2,400 Time: 1:15 Limit: 3 (limit shared by Habitat, Assembly, and Science Walkers) Upgrades Advanced Mutagens Effect: Killed organics become Mutant Slaves and last longer Method: Research Mutagen Branch Suite 3 Fast Ordering Effect: Glyphs carve 25% faster Method: Research Quantum Branch Suite 2 Foo Longetivity Effect: Orbs gain regeneration so they last longer away from the Repair Chamber Method: Research Assault Branch Suite 2 Gamma Radiation Effect: Radiation effects increased by 50% Method: Research Mutagen Branch Suite 3 Locomotor Enhancement Effect: Movement speed increased by 60% Method: Research Assault Branch Suite 4 Molecular Armor Effect: Halves damage taken Method: Research Quantum Branch Suite 3 Volatile Reactors Effect: Creates radioactive cloud when destroyed which damages enemys for a short time Method: Research Mutagen Branch Suite 1 Tips * Treat a Science Walker like a walking Superweapon whether outfitted with Cascade Reactors or Machine Magnets, so consider repairs pods, saucers, and a force to protect the walker (Ideally another Walker) a wise investment. A Matter Controller or Black Hole Generator should not be lost without a fight, and neither should a Science Walker. * Cascade Reactors in particular are vulnerable, as losing a single one will shutdown the Radiation Cascade. Plan accordingly whether defending or attacking a Science Walker * Targeting Jammers should not be underestimated, as a set of 3 on a Science Walkers allow it to cycle nearly continuously, delaying its destruction and allowing to serve as a spearhead for an assault on a fortified area. Category:Hierarchy Units Category:Walkers